The Reason I Stayed With Drakken
by HMemma546
Summary: Shego goes for a little spying for one night and does some thinking...One sided Shego/Ron. Set after Graduation


The Reason Why I Stayed With Drakken

Summary: Shego goes for a little spying for one night and does some thinking...One sided Shego/Ron. Set after Graduation

_**I've always wonder why no matter what Drakken does, Shego stays with him and I've read some RonGo fics. Put them together and what have you got! Enjoy and review for this has been in my computer documents for some time.**_

"Oooh, oooh, I've got it!"

A raven haired, jade skin woman sitting in a red chair by the fire of a study, leafing through a magazine, acted as though she hadn't heard the blue skinned mad doctor but her ears perked out of her wavy locks and she paused on a page, pretending to read it.

"We can create an army of robots and-and use them to...um -"

"To take over the _world_?" The woman reminded the doctor, throwing away the magazine and storming over to him, seething, "Dr. D, first of all we did that twice and it never worked! Why do you think it would work this time?"

"Now, now, Shego," Drakken nervously backed away into his desk, "I...er...wasn't talking about taking over the world."

Shego hands burst into emerald flames, menacingly flicking, "_What_?"

"Look, ever since the Lorwardians invasion, I've think perhaps we should do things for the good. I mean, we never been able to take over the world anyway and -"

"So you're just gonna give up your life accomplishment just like that?" Shego growled, her face close to Drakken's so he could see the anger in her emerald eyes. He tried to back away again and realised too late his back was at the desk as he fell onto it. Shego held up her plasma fist, threatening him to answer.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

Shego pushed him further into the table - causing it to break under him and him to yell - and marched away, pacing around the room.

"Do you think it'll be that easy? Just because you won a prize? We have a permanent records of being bad, do you think it'll just be wipe of by acting good?"

"I don't get what school records have to do with this..."

"No way are we giving up evil! No way!"

Drakken sighed as he stood up, slouching. He knew it would be hard to become good but after the plants had save the world...well, that was a start, right? But the way Shego put it...through he had no idea why-

"Wait, why do you want to be bad? I mean apart from the power."

The flames poof out, the fists loosened, the feet stopped marching, the black waves of hair stopped swaying, the breathing sharpened into nothing. Shego had for some reason paused. Drakken frowned and tried to see her face but her back was to him and, even if she had been facing him, her hair hid her emotion anyway.

"Why?" She whispered so softly that at first Drakken didn't hear her. When she halfway turned to see his answer, he nodded. A sighed escaped his lips, "Because then I don't have an excuse to see him."

And then, before Drakken could make out what had just been said, the villainess ran out into the night.

Shego slipped over the rooftops of the dark town. It was easy thing for her, thanks to being a thief for a long time, she could simply walk over the rooftops without being noticed yet she kept to the basics of being careful.

Finally, as she snuck onto one of the buildings just next to the park, she spotted the reason why she came all the way here.

A couple, graduates from high school and enjoying there summer break, sat on the bench, engrossed in a conversation. How did she know that they were graduates? Because they were the heroes that would always foil Drakken's evil schemes.

The red haired girl, dressed, instead of the purple mission top that Shego was used to, a pink heart shape t-shirt, set of quite a few emotions with Shego. Kim Possible. The teenager everyone knew, the girl who could do anything, the girl that she and Drakken had teamed up to defeat the aliens, turning Drakken good. Shego felt like lighting her flames to let out her anger and if she wanted to do more, attack the girl.

_Felt._

The reason why she didn't just do that was sitting next to the arch enemy.

Blonde hair eyes, intense brown eyes, little freckles, Shego could list every detail of him if she wanted. She didn't actually know how she could, most of the time she would be fighting Kimmie instead of him, he would be foiling the machines. Yet through she tried to deny it, even in her head, she would watch him with one eye. That was a reason why she never defeated Princess.

Ron Stoppable.

She wouldn't say he was her type. He was goofy most of the time, his pants falling down, his fighting bad so he was better of fleeing and he was also quite lanky. Yet, she _was_ supposed to like Drakken, wasn't she?

Thinking about her boss urged a tweak of guilt of how he must be feeling once he got the message. He loved her, the flowers which obeyed his command proved it when it wrapped them together at the ceremony. And she hadn't told him straight, she kept her love secret; her love for the buffoon.

Ron might be goofy, a loser at times but perhaps that what started Shego's like for him. Being a use-to-be super hero, she still had that protective urge in her, which was why she would always save Drakken and even rescue Kim from harm when she didn't think. Ron literally screamed 'protection-needed!' That was probably why Kim liked him as well; she was a hero after all.

It was around the time of Zorpox when she realise she had feelings for the sidekick. His evil nature, his cool ease, his intelligence; he was a natural of being evil. She had swooped Zorpox into the hovercraft and dumped good Drakken. Zorpox was her type alright.

Yet when she brought him to the lair that attraction to Zorpox changed. His laugh annoyed her, yes, but what was annoying about it was that it didn't suit _Ron_. Then the way he had defended off her flames in one press of a button. No one had done that before. That and the fact that when she was staring in shock at him and could see his features were all wrong, his eyes, his skin, even his hair, scared her.

Yes, it might have just been Drakken and his wires crossed that made him a super genius, she had supposed that and had moved her crushing thoughts to the doctor thinking perhaps it was that side of him that attracted her. But then when she had turned good, it all changed.

She now had a reason to get close to the boy and she found him close up fascinating. His eyes really held lots of emotions, just mere frustration in them could throw you away and just a little happiness could hold you in. He was also cute when he was nervous, which he was around her. Perhaps – apart from the fact that she had a couple days ago was a super villainess trying to _kill_ Team Possible – he found her up close, and dress sweetly in a suit, fascinating too.

Of course, if she had been in the right state of mine, she would have had easily claimed him but she was good. Kim was going out with him and, she hated to admit it, the girls had gotten close during those few days. When you got to know someone and had your brain waves flipped you find you had lots in common. Kim was like her younger sister. She couldn't do that to her!

So, guess what she did? She moved her crushing thoughts to someone else, like she did with Dr Drakken. Mr. Barkin: Team Possible's teacher and, as she had gone back to her degree in child development, her college. He also had brown eyes, not the same as Ron's but they had a slight sparkle when he laughed, which she was okay with. So she had dated him, setting the first date as a double date with Kim and Ron. It had been awkward, not only due to the fact that the males hated each other but also because she had to watch Kim and Ron together.

Then they had gone to save Shego's brothers. They had been turned, by the attitudenator, evil and under Electrionquice control. While Ron was facing the Wegos, Kim: Mego and she: Hego, Ron's pet, Rufus had run up the pole pipe and tried to turn the brother's back to normal. However he was spotted and soon the helmet was rolling over the place, Rufus trying to stay on board causing bad rays and good rays to shoot out everywhere. Then an evil ray had shot Ron.

And boy was he evil. He fought the Wegos' mutilations of in matter of ten seconds with an evil grin on his face. And he fought Electrionquice as well, fighting for the helmet as he tried to turn _Kim_ evil. He had turn back to Zorpox but this was much worst for Shego even through the distraction of fighting evil brothers as the good girl. His features were still the same fair skin speckled with freckles, his hair the same lopsided bundle of blond and his eyes were still brown. But his eyes held only one thing, evil.

He wasn't Drakken, Shego realise. The blue tinge didn't appear yet Ron was still as smart and had the same evil voice as Zorpox. But even through that was her type, she didn't want that at all. She realised she loved the real Ron.

She had almost told Kim that when Team Go turn good and were reunited. What she had meant to say that she wished that she was her, so she could have Ron, not under the control of evil but as the same kind boy he was. But Ron had accidentally zapped her with the attitudenator and a good thing too. Good wasn't her thing. It wasn't her, even as a hero she was always sarcastic. She wasn't all giggly and she was good with kids not because she was kind but because she understood them, she could talk casually and understood their retorts. Maybe Ron also figured that to. Maybe Ron, just like she didn't like him being evil, he didn't like her being good. Maybe he zapped her on purpose.

As the couple, got up and walked along the path, Shego silently followed moving her thoughts to the Lowardians' invasion. She and Ron actually teamed up to go save Kim and Drakken. Through Shego was still denying it and keeping her feelings on Drakken, she had secretly enjoyed that fact. She even kicked Mr. Possible out of the rocket and spacesuit so she could join Ron going into space.

Blushing, she thought about when she shouted 'hang on' and Ron had hugged her! Of course she had pushed him of with a snazzy comment but if Ron was paying attention, he would have seen that darker green tinge on her cheeks.

It had been ruined when they got into the Lowardians spaceship, Ron and Kim had embraced. She had wanted to hug someone to take away her mixed feelings so she had almost embraced Drakken who had equally gone to her. But then she stopped herself as guilt rouse in her and Drakken had stopped with embarrassment. Then they had to stop the ship and Ron and Kim had shared more moments. _God, why, oh, why did they do that in front of me?_

The Lowardians invasion ended with Drakken and her saving the world. Just as she was about to watch Team Possible go, for what could have been the last, she was thrown to the side and knocked unconscious.

What she woke up to was amazing. A fury of red circled around them, lifting up every object into the air as if they were all made of feathers. A blue mist surrounded the boy, turning him also blue – not the horrid blue of Zorpox but one of a mystical sapphire. Ron's eyes opened and Shego saw that they weren't the hazel brown she liked but a deep shade of cobalt. Strangely they suited him too.

Everything had dropped around him almost smashing into the Lowardians. They must have decided enough was enough for they stepped in. Yet Ron had fought them of fearlessly, throwing them crashing into their ship in one move. A hero.

But Shego heart was broken when it was over and Ron landed – besides Kim Possible. They had stared into each other eyes, Ron smiling – and she wished it was _her _that he was smiling at. The two had only hugged but a kiss would have been much better as she had thrown them off hundreds of time. A kiss was one of a couple, yes, but just a couple, something that can easily be broken. This hug was full of emotions; of friendship, trust, happiness, shock and love. Again Shego had lost to Kim Possible. But this lost was the most hurtful than ever. She had ridden back home with Drakken in silence.

_He's probably angry_, Shego thought as she continued to follow the teens. _No, come of it Shego, he'll be worried. Upset, but more worried about me._ She sighed again, in guilt. She didn't have to lead the doctor on. They were co workers, meaning that they would see each other every day. And now she had broken his heart. Just as Ron had unintentionally broken hers.

She watched Kim and Ron share a kiss as they entered Ron's home. Her heart twisted painfully and she ducked under the bushes, tears swelling in her eyes. When she heard the door shut and everything was silent, she let them fall, choking on them.

If she was evil that meant Kim Possible had to defeat her. And Kim Possible never went on a mission without her sidekick. So in the long run, losing didn't matter. She had an excuse to watch Ron from the sidelines. What else she could do, waltz right to them and join them? With her evil side still craving inside of her? As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't that evil. She wouldn't barge into a team and probably break them up and force Ron to love her back. Ron wouldn't want that.

She stayed with Drakken for that excuse. He was Kim's nemeses after all.


End file.
